The Claim Keeper part 2
I was in a dark scary forest, I felt cold, a cold chill ran down my spine when I saw the blue see through creature again. But this time, time seemed to slow down, as if it were a movie. The creature charged at me, I tried to run, but somthing wasn't leting me. I urged myself to turn around and bolt away, but it just wasn't working, why? Why me? Then it hit me. I was dreaming, I looked over and the blue creature was right in front of me. I Jerked awake. Oh good, it was just a dream. No, a nightmare, difenitly a nightmare. My first day of Spring break, good, no school, no locker shoves, and no teachers yelling. I decided to sleep in today, because of course, this is one of the few days I get a chance. I thought back to when Jack called me Barden. Why hadn't I said anything? My name is Braden La Rue. I hate the name Barden, It's stupid! If there is anyone out there named Barden, I hope I don't hurt their feelings, but I hate that name. An hour went by, then another, then another. I slept in in tell 1:00Am, I got up to eat, and then, I decided to take a walk. First, I walked to the seven eleven, down the street. I got a large slurpee, when I went outside I imediatly started slurping like a maniac. I started walking back when Flash! ''NO! NOT AGAIN! ''FLASH! There it was, the weird blue see through ghost guy. I decided to call him bob. He charged (of course), I was ticked, why, why, I know, I know, I should be running right now, but I was mad! I don't now why but I was. It was now, 10 feet in front of me. Now 8, now 6, now 4, now 2. Just at the last moment, I jumped right. As I flew through the air, I felt the wind on my face, then the creature flew past me. I looked back and saw that it just turned around and started to charge, it came back at me only this time much faster. I tried to jump like I did before, but the monster shoot out it's arm and SLAM. Next thing I knew, I was on my back 20 feet from where I first stood. The creature was gone. I tried to get up but as I did instant pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" My chest stung like it had been stabed by 100 wasps at once. My legs had throbing ache and my head had the worst headache in all my 12 year life. Nothing could get worse, I thought. I spoke too soon. FLASH! But this time, it wasn't blue, it was white. Then I heard a sound that I hear often that I usually like, but today I was outside, I don't think I like it to much now, it was the sound of thunder so loud that I jumped, and instant pain again. Then I looked up and saw rain, coming staight for me. It was like they were racing, racing knowing that when they finish they just splat but it is impossible to stop. The opposite of what I felt now. I felt like I must stop all of my body so I don't feel pain, but it is imposible to move forward. Then the rainhit my fore head, and continued to hit all of my body, I felt refreshed, I wiped the water off myself and stood up, wait, how am I standing without pain? I was stunned, how? Oh well, I should get home before another thing shows up. back to part 1To Be Continued Part 3 Category:The Claim Keeper Category:Chapter Page